


Craving

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Quinn craved Finn and the one time she gave in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://lost-raziel.livejournal.com/435284.html?thread=789076#t855380) six word drabble story. Canon through 1x04, but AU since I didn't include the pregnancy storyline. 

**Prequel:**  
Quinn isn't sure when she became so aware of this craving. Not just like kind of craving she has at Cheerios practice where she dreams of bread and pasta… bowls and bowls of pasta. (all the while, mentally cursing Coach Sylvester for not allowing them to eat anything with carbs). Or when she and Finn go to the local diner on a date and she has to skip the milkshake because it could make her fail the weekly Weigh In Coach Sylvester insist upon. No, a … sexual craving. Her face turns red every time she thinks about it because it's so _shameful_. She is President of the Chastity Club for crying out loud. She can't want sex. It's a sin. But there is always this voice in the back of her head whispering _"No one is perfect…"_

 **One:**  
The first time she is really aware of how much she wants _it_ (thinking the word sex just makes her feel dirty) is when she and Finn are making out on the couch one afternoon. They've only been dating a couple months but Finn is a really good kisser and she can't get enough of him. She's laying on top of him and they just seem to fit so perfectly together. She's straddling one of this legs and it would be so easy to just shift slightly and relieve some of the pressure she's feeling down there. She's so preoccupied with this thought that she doesn't even realize Finn's hand is sneaking down her body until he's firmly giving her ass a squeeze, pushing her against his leg.

She feels this sort of electric shock spread throughout her body and she knows if she doesn't out a stop to it right there she would go too far and everything she's been preached to and projected on other people will have been for nothing. She would be a hypocrite. The laughingstock of school **and** church. She pulls his hand away and sits up. She can see the lusty look in Finn's eyes and wants to give in. So bad. It would be so easy. She opens her mouth to say just that but instead what comes out is, "let's pray." It's all too easy to hide behind her religion.

 **Two:**  
Summer vacation is nearly over and she and Finn are enjoying their last few days of freedom. Lucky for Quinn her parents are going to some fundraising event for Daddy's company, so she and Finn will have the house to themselves. The little voice in the back of Quinn's head rejoices but she tries to convince herself that nothing is going to happen (Is lying to yourself considered a sin?).

Of course Russell and Judy Fabray trust their little angel, so they don't think anything of it when Finn shows up just as they're leaving. Their little girl doesn't give in to pressure, so they just tell them to have fun (but not too much fun) before driving off.

Soon enough they're in the hot tub and kissing. Quinn feels that craving again and it's so easy for her hand to rest on Finn's thigh and inch up as they kiss. But, see, Finn has this little problem. It's really actually a blessing for Quinn because in her lust-fogged mind, she forgets about it and before she can do anything foolish like actually touch him where she knows he wants to be touched (and if she's being honest with herself – where she wants to touch him too) he's already losing control.

 **Three:**  
They're in the middle of the hallway at school. Rachel freaking Berry is standing less than five feet away and can probably hear everything they're saying but Quinn can't seem control herself. She's trying to compromise with Finn to get him to quit Glee club. Before she can really stop to think about what she's saying, she offers Finn boob access. He looks hopeful as he asks "Under the shirt?"

She quickly counters with, "Over the bra," in an attempt to cover up just how much she wants it. She's not sure what would happen if Finn actually knew just how much this craving threatened to take over. It would probably be harder to resist him and it's getting pretty damn hard as it is. And when Finn says no, her anger isn't from other kids in school thinking Finn is actually gay and thus she his gay beard (because she just said that, trying to scare him) but instead directed at herself for being so disappointed that Finn chose that singing and dancing over getting to second base with her.

 **Four:**  
She never found football arousing before. She usually thought it was boring and stupid. She was only at every game because Coach Sylvester made it mandatory that the Cheerios cheer at every game. Every moment of practice counts. Or so according to Coach. So she is almost flabbergasted when she finds herself getting so turned on from watching Finn throwing passes to his team mates and getting tackled by the really ugly left tackle from the other school's team (okay, maybe it's just the husky grunt he makes each time he's pummeled to the ground. She finds herself wondering what kinds of noises he would make while buried inside of her, her nails leaving marks down his back and -- whoa).

So when they actually _win_ the game (something that hasn't happened at any game she has attended in the last two seasons) and Finn rushes over to her, grinning that carefree grin she loves so much, she grabs his face and kisses him. Hard. Everyone is too busy worshiping that freak, Hummel, to notice them and she drags him behind the bleachers before attacking his lips again with her own.

Finn is quite shocked by all this, but dopey as he is, he just goes along with it, kissing her back roughly. It must be the adrenaline rush from winning the game, but they've never kissed like this before. Hands are everywhere. Finn is finally getting to second base and Quinn arches into his hands, wishing there weren't so many layers between them. There is almost as much teeth as there is tongue in their kisses and Finn nibbles on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Quinn that shocks them both. Just the awakening they needed though and Quinn pulls back, deeply ashamed of herself. Though she'd never let Finn know of course. She needs to appear calm and collected. She leans up and gives him one last chaste kiss on his flushed cheek before pulling back. "You better go hit the showers," she says then walks off (not fleeing, at least she hopes Finn can't tell that’s what she's doing) to go find her fellow Cheerios. That was a close one.

 **Five:**  
She's waiting for Finn to be done with Football practice. She has to help him with his Spanish because if he fails another class he'll be off the football team and she doesn't want to be dating a loser. Usually he's done around the same time as she's done with Cheerios, but for some reason she's been waiting for 20 minutes already and he's not responding to her texts. By the time she thinks of staking out the locker room door, everyone has already vanished. A sees a scrawny little freshman run out of the locker room a few minutes into her watch and she looks at him, about to open her mouth to ask if Finn was in there but he sees her looking at him, squeaks, and runs away. So pathetic, she thinks as she rolls her eyes. Well if Finn wasn't going to respond to her by free will, she was going to go find him and make him.

She figures she'll start in the locker room since she's already here, so she swings open the door and walks in. It looks pretty empty but she ventures in further, wanting to make her search thorough. She rounds the corner and hears a shower running. Nervously she takes a few more steps forward to see if it's Finn in the shower. It would be really gross if she stumbled across Coach Tanaka or someone while in the shower. She shudders just thinking about it.

Peeking into the showers, she sees that it in indeed her boyfriend in there. But it wasn't exactly what she expected. He's not just washing his hair or under his arms or whatever. No, he's not even cleaning himself. Well unless his penis is somehow really dirty and needed the extra washing. And she really doubts that. She is so shocked (read: suddenly aroused) that she lets out a gasp (read: moan) and Finn's half closed eyes fly open and zoom in on her. Finn lets out this weird sort of grunt and Quinn recognizes it because it's the noise he made that one time in the hot tub and… her eyes glance down at his hand grasping himself (which didn't stop moving this whole time) and watches him come.

She realizes that she's never been more turned on and wet in her life (Not even that night after the football game when she went home and tried touching herself. She just got embarrassed and torturously laid in bed, squeezing her thighs together every so often in an attempt to relieve herself, until she fell asleep) and walks over to Finn in a few steps. "Quinn I…" Finn starts but she shuts him up with a kiss. She makes quick work of taking off her Cheerios skirt and the spanks they wear under them, and breaks their kiss only to escape from her uniform top. Then she's just as naked as Finn is and assaults his mouth once more.

It's not like Finn doesn't want it. In fact his arousal is there as evidence that he really does want it. But he's so confused and quite honestly shocked that he and Quinn are in the boy's showers… together… naked… and kissing. Quinn can feel her boyfriend's hesitance so she pulls back and looks up at him. "Do you know how long I've been trying to resist you? I can't do it any longer. Finn, please…" It is probably the way she half-moans out please (or maybe it's the way her pink nipples are standing up and grazing across his chest) but he doesn't want to resist her either and crashes their lips together once more.

The shower is still running and Quinn's uniform is a soggy mess on the floor (it doesn't really matter, she has a ton of extra clothes in her duffle bag). Finn backs her against the stall's wall and she whimpers as the cool tile comes in contact with her back but doesn't jump away from it. Instead she loops her leg around Finn's hip and pulls him in closer to warm her up. His hardness comes in contact with her wetness and they both moan. Quinn reaches down and grabs him hesitantly. It's the first time she ever touches a guy like this but Finn moans again so she's obviously not doing anything wrong. She's lucky that he just came because if he exploded on contact right now she'd really fucking lose it. And not in a good way.

She's trying to guide him inside her but her impatient thrusts against him are counter productive. Finn realizes this and uses his big hand to hold her hips in place while he takes charge of the situation. This is new for Finn as well so it takes a few tries (one time he presses against her clit and Quinn nearly screams out in pleasure. Instead she just lets out a really throaty moan which causes Finn to shudder) but finally he pushes himself against her entrance and slowly eases himself inside. She's sick of this 'nice and easy' bullshit though because she's been waiting for this for months and with as wet as she is, she doesn't want to wait. She grabs his hips and pulls him all the way in which causes her to squeak. And for Finn to nearly black out. He's never felt anything to hot and tight around his dick before and this surely is heaven, isn't it? That's the only explanation Finn can think of.

Quinn wraps her other leg around Finn and he grabs her ass to support her as he pins her against the wall. Once he's sure he's not going to drop her he starts thrusting. Quinn digs her nails into his back because this is so much better than she thought it would be, hoped it would be (even dreamed it would be. Some nights she would dream about Finn taking her and waking up panting and wet, always made it hard getting back to sleep). It doesn't take long for either of them to come. The months of anticipation, the tension that Quinn has been trying to suppress seems to be melting away with each of Finn's thrusts. And Finn? Well he never had much stamina.

Pretty soon their faces are both red, either from the sex of the steam and water from the shower – probably a combination of both, and one after the other they fall over the edge. Quinn first, kissing Finn roughly as she tightens around him, then Finn as he feels the shockwaves from his girlfriend squeeze around him. After they're done they try to rinse off quickly (Quinn notices the scratches she left on his back and kisses them tenderly as an apology, hoping he doesn't walk around shirtless at home) before they exit the shower and dress and quickly as they can.

Quinn checks to make sure the coast is clear before the exit the locker room together then leave the school. Once they're safely in her car they look at each other, expressions of awe on both their faces. Quinn breaks the silence by saying, "te amo." Finn just smiles and replies, "I love you, too." Maybe they won't have to spend so long on Spanish after all...


End file.
